


A Touch of Daring (Kiss Prompt 42)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Last Alliance of Elves and Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: Elrond finds Celebrían the map-maker hard at work one night in Lindon...
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	A Touch of Daring (Kiss Prompt 42)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by bonniekf8-blog who wanted Elrond and reader, but unfortunately I don't write 2nd person anymore, so here's Elrond/Celebrían instead.

“You work too hard – even Gil-Galad does not keep your hours,” Elrond remarked, setting down his candle on the map-strewn table.

Celebrían looked up, the ghost of a smile appearing beneath eyes that had seen too little sleep even for one of Eldar blood.

“But the work is important,” she protested softly, glancing at the window that now hinted at pre-dawn. “The reports of scouts must be summed up and verified, maps and plans redrawn.”

“The Alliance thanks you, Lady Celebrían,” Elrond nodded, bowing his head to her. “And yet I… for myself, at least… would wish you found more rest.”

“My father, also,” Celebrían smiled, pulling the candlestick closer to the report she was reading; her first candle was barely a candle anymore, and its light almost extinguished. “Though mother merely laments the loss of her Fëanorian lamp as it would save me candles.”

“A most practical elleth, your mother,” Elrond agreed, lighting another candle as he pulled one of his own reports closer – supply chains were never more important than when one was planning a war, as Maedhros had once taught him – and for a while they sat in silence, broken only by the scratching of pens and the crinkle of parchment unrolled.

* * *

Outside the window, birds chirped, proclaiming the new day’s swift approach.

Celebrían yawned, trying to make it delicate and failing miserably. Glancing at her companion – always hard to read – she thought she caught a glimmer of soft amusement in the corner of Elrond’s mouth, though he did not look at her.

“I think I must call it a night,” she admitted, pushing away from the table. “I am starting to wonder whether I might mislabel the Gap, at this rate.”

“I wish you fair dreams, if you can find them, my lady,” Elrond replied, courteous as ever.

Celebrían could blame her daring on tiredness, perhaps, later, but in the moment, it seemed entirely natural to bend on her way past him, pressing her lips against his cheek for a moment.

“Goodnight, Elrond,” she said, continuing out of the door, breaking into a run as soon as she reached the end of the corridor, trying to stifle her giddiness with her fist.

She did not see the flush in his cheeks as he gaped after her.

Or the sudden hope in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [If anyone wants to request a prompt of their own, my personal prompt meme is open for suggestions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Raiyana_PPC/signups/new)


End file.
